The Twits
The Twits is a book by Roald Dahl which is about a creepy and common couple with the surname Horror. The illustrations are the work of Quentin Blake . Roald Dahl wrote the book in 1979, after which it was published in 1980. Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Important characters **2.1 Mr. Horror **2.2 Ms. Horror **2.3 Rolmopsvogel *3 The pranks **3.1 The glass eye **3.2 The Frog **3.3 The spaghetti **3.4 The walking stick Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' Mr. and Mrs. Horror are common, smelly and ugly couple constantly making each other's life miserable. At the same bullying and they mistreat animals. They catch birds by smearing before they are processed into vogelpastei. Glue on the branches Their monkeys make them mandatory standing on the head. Appears on the day rolmopsvogel . He helps the animals to come. Off for good the terrible couple This is the revenge which the animals so long on sentences. Together, they ensure that the Twits are put upside down, until they pass through the gravitational cringe. Important characters [ edit ] Mr. Horror [ edit ] Mr. Scary is a horrible person with a beard that almost covered his entire face. Only his eyes and nose are visible. He is about 60 years old and never. Washes himself His beard contains many leftovers. Mr. Horror find this useful, because he only has to go to find out if he's hungry. Eating with his tongue around his mouth Ms. Horror [ edit ] Ms. Horror is the wife of Mr. Creep. She used to be very handsome, but through all her bad thoughts she has become more ugly in the course of time. She has a glass eye. Rolmopsvogel [ edit ] The bird has feathers and is native to Africa and can be both Afrikaans and English (translation in Dutch speaking). The Rolmopsvogel warns other birds not to sit down because of the Big Dead Tree glue smeared. He does this by singing a song. The pranks [ edit ] The glass eye [ edit ] Ms. Horror let her husband to know that she loves watching him. One day why she put her glass eye in the cup of Mr. Creep. He is scared broken. Frog [ edit ] In retaliation, Mr. Horror puts a frog in the bed of his wife. If Ms. Horror beast on her skin feels crawl, she screams it out. Mr. Scary is doing a step further by claiming that it is a Giant Kribbebijter concerns. After this is Ms. Horror faint. The spaghetti [ edit ] As revenge for the frog in her bed devises Ms. Horror horrific plan with the spaghetti. She mixes the spaghetti with worms from the garden and serves it to her husband. However, if these suspicious informs why spaghetti moves, she claims that this is a new kind of spaghetti. Mr. Scary eat his plate empty, after Ms. Horror on the floor rolling with laughter. The cane [ edit ] The revenge of the living spaghetti is sweet. Mr. Horror paste every night a small slice of wood under the cane Mrs Horror, so it is getting longer and she thinks she is shrinking. Very upset that Mr. says Ms. Horror Horror everything can do to help stop shrinking. Hair That leaves Mr. Scary himself told twice. He says the only way to stretch out. Ms. Horror He does this by means of balloons. He makes Ms. Horror with her feet firmly on the ground and her arms on a very large bunch of balloons. So he let it stand for a few days, but Mr. Scary not find it enough. He wanted to once and for all be rid of Mrs. Horror. One day he cut the wires with an excuse by Mrs Horror on the ground. Category:1980 books